The specification relates to determining social ranking scores for entities.
Over the last decade, social networking has become increasingly popular. A user may share online activities with other users including friends, family members, etc., via a social feed posted on a social network. A user may also socially interact with a variety of different websites. For example, the user may acknowledge an article on a website and share a comment about the picture on another website. It may be highly desirable for a user to find out whether a website is socially popular or what a social ranking for a website is like, etc.